


Get Up, Dammit!

by Rapterkitten



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Short, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like anyone else, he loved to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Up, Dammit!

"Death the Kid, get the fuck up you little slug!"

Her voice came muffled due to the fact that I had closed (and locked- heh.) the door on her. It was even more so due to the fact my head is currently burrowed underneath two blankets and a pillow, to keep out any light that might be shining into my room. Light could only serve to hurt my eyes and probably make me wake up more- but honestly, right now I just wanted to go back to sleep. But, at the moment, it didn't seem like Elizabeth was going to let that happen. I'm kind of surprised, though. I thought Patty would be the one calling me a slug and trying to wake me up. But, then again, it's roughly 10:00 on a Saturday morning. After a long week of school (and one mission that lasted not even half a day to do), I highly doubted Patty would even be awake by noon.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET UP, KID!"

Oh god she's yelling at me again. In a futile attempt to block out her voice, I reach up, sliding my hands out from underneath the blanket, and smother the pillow on top of my head. It is mentally excruciating to preform this action, even upon realizing that I am most likely horrible asymmetrical. I just want to go back to sleep at this point. Doesn't seem like that is going to happen unless Liz stops- _OH DEAR GOD_ _WHAT THE_ \- oh wait no that's just Liz banging on the door, okay never mind. "Go away Liz," I finally decide to grumble, though I know she can't hear me. Door + blanket + blanket 2 + pillow = very, very muffled and quiet. I seriously doubt she can hear me from under here. Plus, my bed is a little ways away from the door. Not much though, but probably enough to impair it a little more. I'm honestly not sure if this is good or bad. Either way, she probably didn't hear me.

"KID!"

Fu- frick.

"Elizabeth! Let me sleep!" I shout back, tempted to whip those blankets off of me and sit up, just to emphasize that if I don't get some more sleep I'm going to bash my head through a wall. But that would make thinks a whole lot more asymmetrical, and that's honestly not something i want. Having a freak-out first thing in the morning is not something that sounds pleasing. Actually, having a freak-out at all doesn't sound pleasing. I'm already asymmetrical enough as is. But.. maybe it would hurt to pull the blankets off a bit. So, I do, just in time to hear the door handle turning. I'm about to snicker because, as I stated before, I locked the door, so I figure Liz isn't getting in here anytime soon. Until I realize she actually did just open the door and that I forgot to lock it.

"It's almost 11!"

"So?" Okay, don't get me wrong. I'm all for waking up at 7 or 8 in the morning (preferably 8- such a perfect number it is). But, if there's one trait that I have the most common with both males and females alike at my age- I love to sleep. That doesn't even make sense, it's just a state of unconsciousness that makes you not only lose time but (if you move around in your sleep like me) makes you asymmetrical. But there's something in the idea of laying in bed all day, uncomfortably shoved beneath some blankets to the point it actually is comfortable, and slipping into unconsciousness that  just seems unreasonably pleasing to me. And from the looks of it on a usual day, it's pleasing to Patty, too.

"So-" she grows, walking over to my bed. I can hear her boots clicking on the floor. In a flash the blankets are ripped off of me, causing me to shriek like a little girl who stepped on a rat. "-You need to get up!"

I momentarily flail, curling up on myself and pressing my hands into my eyes,"no!" I yell stubbornly. To Liz I probably sounded like Patty- To even _myself_ I sounded like Patty. Damn.

"Come on, Kid!" she yells at me, trying to grab at me in order to, what I assume, pull me out of bed. Thankfully my own form of a defense system kicked in and I started trying to hit her with the pillow, trying my absolute best to hit her symmetrically, and in a way so that I could still lay down at least somewhat comfortably. Although I had to admit it was quite hard. The body is obviously not meant for smacking someone in the head (symmetrically) while laying down in a comfortable position. "Liz no- LIZ GET OFF OF ME!"

As though she had completely given up on trying to drag me out of the bed, she heaves herself up onto it and seats herself on top of me (she was heavier than she looked- or maybe it was that I was smaller than she was.) "I'll get off of you when you get up."

"Well, Elizabeth, I hate to rain on your parade but I don't think I can actually get up with you sitting on me."

I peek out from underneath the pillow that, after she had taken her seat on top of me and I no longer could successfully whack her with a pillow, lays haphazardly on top of my head. It is hardly symmetrical, and that gained my attention very quickly. The familiar twinge of what could be described as despair in my gut was something that, if prolonged, would probably drive a grown man insane. I'm giving myself about a 30 second countdown to fix it and prevent a freak-out. 

Well, at least this means what Liz probably wants. I am most certainly awake now.


End file.
